


Stop Stalling

by ShyVioletCat



Series: It's Christmas Time, Pretty Baby [4]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: mistletoe strikes again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22315081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyVioletCat/pseuds/ShyVioletCat
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: For Rowaelin: “You’re under the mistletoe so stop stalling and just kiss.” please? + them being besties
Relationships: Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien/Rowan Whitethorn, Rowaelin - Relationship
Series: It's Christmas Time, Pretty Baby [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606111
Kudos: 32





	Stop Stalling

Fenrys’ annual ugly sweater Christmas party was always the highlight of the Christmas season. It was like he spent the whole year planning for it, right down to the smallest detail, and the more Aelin thought about it the more right she seemed in that regard.

She wandered around looking for Rowan. Connall had told her that yesterday Rowan had stopped his ridiculous fling with Remelle and she wanted to see… well she didn’t know exactly what.

She and Rowan were best friends but they hadn’t seen eye to eye about Remelle. Aelin knew she was vapid and shallow and told Rowan she thought as much. Rowan didn’t want to hear any of it and they had fought and hadn’t really spoken for a few weeks. Maybe Aelin just wanted to see if she was right.

There was also the fact that she was desperately in love with Rowan and if he was single again maybe…

Aelin’s thoughts were cut off by a hard body slamming into her so hard that she stumbled back, but strong hands gripped her the shoulders to steady her.

“Whoa, Fireheart. I’m sorry.”

Aelin looked up to see that it was Rowan she bumped into. Just as handsome as ever despite his ugly sweater.

“I’m alright,” she said straightening her own sweater a little self consciously.

“I was actually looking for you,” he said, running his hand through his hair.

“Yeah?” Aelin asked.

“Yeah. I wanted to tell you that you were right about Remelle. I’m sorry I didn’t listen.” Then Rowan took a deep breath, like he was prepping to say something else. “And, um…”

“And what, Rowan?”

Both Aelin and Rowan snapped their heads to Fenrys who was standing by them, arms across his chest and one eyebrow cocked expectantly. Then Fenrys let out a dramatic sigh when neither of them said anything.

“Aelin, Rowan is pining for you and Rowan, she’s pining for you. You’re under the mistletoe so stop stalling and just kiss,” Fenrys said and then walked away.

Aelin looked up and indeed, her and Rowan were standing right under a sprig of mistletoe. Aelin’s cheeks felt as though they were on fire and Rowan’s looked very much the same.

“I’d like to kiss you if that’s alright,” Rowan said.

Gods this was awkward so Aelin took the plunge and rocked up on her toes and kissed him before Rowan could say anymore. His response was instantaneous as his hands rested on Aelin’s hips.

“Sorry it took me so long,” Rowan said resting his foreheads against Aelin’s.

Aelin let out a breathy laugh. “Kiss me again yang I’ll forgive you.”

And Rowan did.


End file.
